Team JINX Special
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Master Hand asks Ozpin to have Team CFVY to be tested in the Smash Mansion, Ozpin decides to send four certain girls to be tested over at the Smash Mansion as well. What could Ozpin be planning?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

A week has passed since Jade started attending Beacon Academy and started making friends with RWBY, CFVY, Penny, Iris, (Though Iris hasn't really opened to her yet) Nyx and Xena. Professor E. Gadd was even made a teacher at Beacon, who was busy teaching students about the paranormal.

Needless to say, Jade was having a grand ol' time at Beacon and was having great fun. She once stood up for Velvet in front of Team CRDL, who tried to take Jade down to get to the Faunus, but she wouldn't let them get their way and beat them up in the process. There was one time where she got Nyx, Iris and Xena involved.

As for Professor Ozpin, he was busy analyzing Jade and the others, wondering what to do with the four of them.

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment that as he was doing his own thing, he got a call from his desk where he proceeded to answer. "Professor Ozpin speaking."

 _"Professor Ozpin! It's been a while."_ A voice boomed from the screen, as this was none other than Master Hand himself.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Master Hand. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 _"I was just calling to check in! How are my Smashers doing?"_

Ozpin chuckled. "I can assure you they are doing just fine. And before you ask about Robin and Lucario, they are doing very well teaching when they are not going back to your Mansion to train."

 _"Fantastic! So… I was wondering about something."_

"And what would that be?"

 _"You see, I have heard stories all about this Team CFVY and I was wondering if you would let them become Smashers as well."_

Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought. "Team CFVY as Smashers… interesting…" He mused as he stood up and walked over to his window, to see Jade talking with Nyx and Xena while Iris was leaning on a tree nearby. "Your roster is continuing to grow, even if you are missing a certain Cosmic Space Princess."

 _"Indeed. I've been trying to email her but it's not working. I'm starting to wonder if my letters have made it past the stratosphere…"_ Master Hand muttered quietly. _"And let's not forget that Bowser is really adamant on letting his son compete. We just need two slots left before we can get this tournament ready to go."_

"I have heard you announced a fifth tournament."

 _"Of course! The hype for the fourth one was dying so I decided to announce another one in advance to let the crowd cheer! I've already got my first newcomer in the works."_

"And who would this newcomer be?"

Master Hand chuckled. _"Have you ever heard of a place called Inkopolis?"_

"I have heard about the shenanigans that go on over there, yes. You're planning on letting the Inklings compete?"

 _"Of course. I would have put them in the fourth, had I discovered their universe in time at least, but Crazy decided to put them as Mii costumes instead. I wasn't really thrilled with the idea…"_ He grumbled. _"Although, for some reason, I still can't seem to contact the Inklings. Hope they didn't get themselves into trouble... oh well, we'll try again later!"_

"I see…"

 _"Anyway, we're off topic. Are you willing to let team CFVY compete?"_

"Yes… and I have four more people who may be interested as well."

 _"Oh? Do tell."_

"I have four girls here in Beacon who are not a team just yet, but they act like they already are, given on how they interact. I've been having some trouble considering who would be the perfect team leader."

" _Ooooh… so you think putting them in a test of Smash would help you finalize your decision?"_

"Yes. And they would be perfect in the Smash Roster as well."

 _"Terrific! Just let them know what's going on and I will be waiting for them in the Smash Mansion! I'll let everyone know."_

"Thank you." Ozpin said as Master Hand hung up as he pressed the button on the intercom. "Can I have Team CFVY, Xena, Iris, Jade and Nyx come to my office? It's rather urgent."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Soooo, what's the situation?" Coco asked as she was in the office along with the rest of team CFVY and the other girls.

"Well, I was just done talking to a very good friend of mine. He was wanting to know if you are interested in competing in the Smash Bros tournament."

Velvet's eyes widened in surprise. "Smash Bros?!"

"The very same." Ozpin said.

"Say…" Nyx rubbed her chin in thought. "RWBY and JNPR are Smashers if I recall. They do spend time over at the Smash Mansion in their spare time."

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded.

Coco chuckled. "Believe it or not, I've been a little envious of them. I was wanting to be part of these Smasher guys myself. Heh, I never thought this day would come."

"Alright, so we become Smashers if we defeat an opponent." Iris said. "I feel as if there's something else."

Ozpin chuckled. "And what do you think that would be, Miss Icaria?"

"Mmph… I'm not sure…" Iris quietly said.

"This is a great opportunity. We can't just let this be thrown out the window." Xena said.

"Exactly. Might as well show what we're really made of." Jade said.

"Agreed. Now, word will most likely be spread quickly, so you might want to hurry over there before you get flocked with unwanted attention."

Coco chuckled. "Well… what are we waiting for? Let's do this." She said as they all nodded.

Ozpin got an email notification as he read it while the rest were talking. "Interesting… there is a ride waiting for you outside. Have fun." He said as they nodded and walked out, where they saw the Great Falcon.

"Need a lift?" asked the pilot of the Great Falcon himself, Captain Falcon. They nodded and went inside, unaware of Sun, Neptune and Penny seeing this. The trio quickly snuck in as the Great Falcon flew off.

* * *

 _In the Falcon…_

"You're the great Captain Falcon!" Velvet exclaimed. "Yang has told me much about you!"

"Oh, has she?" Falcon chuckled. "That's good to know." He said as he turned his head and spotted the three stowaways. "Huh… I wasn't expecting more people showing up here."

"Huh?" Jade turned to see them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey, we wanted to know where this guy was taking you." Sun said.

"To the Smash Mansion of course." Coco said and explained what was going on.

"Well, consider us cheering you guys on!" Neptune said.

"We wish you the best of luck!" Penny smiled.

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Falcon laughed as they then landed after a few minutes of anxious waiting. "Well, this is our stop." He said as they walked out to see the Smash Mansion right in front of them.

"Wow… it's bigger than I imagined." Coco said with a whistle as they walked in.

"Ah! Welcome everyone!" Master Hand floated over to them. "And welcome… to… SUPER! SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH-"

"Get on with it, brother! You don't have to do it all the time!"

"…Excuse me one moment." Master Hand said before firing rockets at Crazy Hand.

"OOOOOW!"

"Thanks for ruining the moment, brother!" Master Hand grumbled. "Anyway, welcome to the Super Smash Bros tournament. Or, Smash Tournament for short."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Jade said.

"So, just like with RWBY and JNPR, we are going to put you through a few tests to see if you are ready to be Smashers!" Master Hand said… and then noticed Sun, Neptune and Penny. "Huh… are you friends with these guys?" He asked.

"Just a couple of stowaways who came to cheer on these guys." Falcon explained.

"Well... normally, I don't tolerate stowaways, but since you had good intentions, the more the merrier!"

"AAAAH!" A girl was heard squealing as they turned to see Ruby. "You guys are here too?! Oh, this is going to be awesome!"

"When did you get here?" Nyx asked.

"Oh, I was just training with Sonic while also cheering Yang on with the… Hado… Haydo…?"

"Hadoken." Falcon said.

"Yeah that. She's this close on mastering the Hadoken that Ryu has been teaching her!"

"Well, she can work on that later. We got a few tests for these people and EVERYONE is invited to watch!" Master Hand said.

"Oooh! I'll get the others!" Ruby said as she ran off.

"Well, we'll be cheering you guys on." Neptune said as the trio went to go watch in the spectators seats.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Master Hand asked, but no one didn't answer. "Come on, don't be shy!"

"Oh, I might as well do it." Iris said as she walked over.

"Great!" Master Hand said as he flew over to set things up and then came back not a few moments later. "Alright, you're all set. Your opponent is on the other side."

"Thanks." Iris said as she ran straight into the portal before her.

"Oh… I just hope Palutena won't hate me for this…" Master Hand quietly said while CFVY, Jade, Nyx and Xena went to go watch Iris.

* * *

Iris had landed on top of a cloud, noticing that she was on a sea of clouds. She soon noticed a temple in the distance. "Hmm, so what am I doing here?"

 _"You just have to make it to the temple on the other side. That is where your opponent is located."_ Master Hand said. _"Oh, and you have to go through several enemies first."_

"Not a problem." Iris said, unsheathing her sword.

 **BGM: Lightning Chariot Base (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Iris ran over to the temple in front of her. She got to the first area where she noticed a few buildings that looked a bit Greek.

Not she would know what Greek is anyway, considering Greece doesn't exist in Remnant.

A few Monoeyes and Miks appeared before her and attack her with orbs of dark energy. Iris quickly blocked the attacks and then cut the Underworld monsters in half, destroying them easily. She then ran off after that, noticing some food in the way, she licked her lips and grabbed them, eating them while she continued running and then when she finished, she wandered into the next area.

As she did, a few Ganewmedes and Gyrazers appeared to put a stop to her. She quickly had her sword turn into a rifle and shot the Gyrazers down, but when she shot the Ganewmedes, they countered by firing a few spiked balls at her, forcing her to dodge. She saw they were doing nothing to attack her with after she dodged.

 _I wonder…_ Iris wondered and activated her semblance. _…Melee, eh?_ She thought as her gun went back to its sword form and then quickly attacked them to destroy them. She then went off, getting closer to the temple as she grabbed a few snacks on the ground. As she got closer, she noticed that the Underworld Army slowly disappeared in favor of Centurions.

"Out of my way!" She said, slashing through the Centurions with ease as they fired arrows at her, but she was too quick and then knocked them out easily. She ran further, eating a doughnut on the way by as she got real close by now. She saw a Centurion Strongarm coming to put a stop to her, but she quickly rolled out of the way and attacked him repeatedly.

The Strongarm pulled out a weight lift and threw it at Iris, who was running as she slid under it to avoid being crushed. She used an uppercut on him and then switched the sword to the gun and then shot the Strongarm at point blank to knock him out. "Stay down." She said as she ran over as she had entered the temple grounds.

 **End BGM**

"Where am I?" Iris wondered as she spotted a sign that read 'Palutena's Temple'. "Palutena's Temple? That's good to know." She said and walked over, only to have a barrier come down in the main entrance of the temple. "What the hell?!"

"Hey now, you can't just waltz in there like that. Not when I'm around!" A voice said as Iris turned around, readying her sword.

 _That voice sounds familiar…_ Iris thought as she looked around. "Show yourself!"

A beam of light appeared in front of her as she readied herself, and then Pit floated down. "Heya." He greeted.

"Oh, it's the chicken winged Faunus." Iris said.

"Angel, actually." Pit corrected.

"Right. So, you're my opponent?" Iris guessed.

"Pretty much." Pit said.

"Well now… this will be fun." She said with a smirk. "I'm not going easy on you."

"And I won't either!" He said, splitting the Palutena Bow apart. "Come on!"

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Iris and Pit quickly ran toward each other and slashed each other, both of them clashing as they both jumped back. Pit ran first and slashed her repeatedly but she blocked the attacks and then swung her sword in retaliation to knock him back, but as he jumped back, he fired a few arrows.

Iris jumped out of the way and then switched to her gun form, shooting him repeatedly, but he summoned his Guardian Orbitars to block the bullets, knocking them back to her and forcing her to duck. She then ran over to him and proceeded to slash him, but he front flipped out of the way and kicked her in the head, followed by shooting her in the back.

"Agh…! You little…!" Iris growled as she ran straight to him, as he ran toward her and summoned the Upperdash Arm to knock her into the air. He flew up to slash her down, but Iris quickly recovered and scissor kicked him to the ground, knocking him to the ground. He looked surprised by this but he got back up and barely blocked a slice from Iris.

 _Gotta think fast…_ Pit thought as he sweep kicked her to the ground and kicked her away as he pulled out a Smart Bomb. "Here you go!" He yelled. Iris saw this and ran out of the way in time, as the resulting explosion blew her straight for Pit, but she was ready for this and punched him hard in the gut to send him reeling. She then used an uppercut to knock him in the air, but as he did, he recovered and hovered in the air, firing some arrows at her, which she quickly blocked.

At the blink of an eye, Pit noticed something in the corner of his eye. He spotted an Assist Trophy sitting nearby, so he quickly landed and then proceeded to sweep kick her down before going for the Trophy. Iris noticed an X-Bomb that was next to her, so she picked it up and threw it straight at Pit, just as Pit turned his head and quickly jumped out of the way. "Missed me!" He said, as the X-Bomb bounced off of the Assist Trophy and smacked into him, as it exploded and sent him flying. "Agh!"

Iris smirked at this and ran straight for the Assist Trophy, diving over and grabbed it and held it up in the air, as a man with a huge swordb appeared before them.

"Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to!"

"Magnus?!" Pit exclaimed and then paled. "Uh oh…"

"Sorry, angel face, no hard feelings." Magnus smirked as he swung his sword down as Pit jumped back. Iris jumped over Magnus and then slashed Pit repeatedly from behind. Pit quickly tried to attack them both, but Magnus punched him in the gut and slashed him up in the air hard enough to send him flying away.

"AAAAAGH!" He cried as Iris switched to her rifle and aimed directly at Pit, shooting him in the air while he was already dazed, and once it hit him, he was launched straight toward the Out of Bounds. "Agh… I'm finished…"

 **End BGM**

 _"GAME! The winner is, Iris Icaria!"_

"We're done here." Iris said, sheathing her sword while Magnus disappeared, then she walked into a portal where she met up with the others, where she noticed Pit coming in with an ice pack, groaning to himself while Magnus was right next to him.

"Sorry, Angel Face. Though consider us even." Magnus said.

"Even? _For what?"_

"For the time you kicked my ass during your trials."

"Ugh… I thought we were even when Cloud summoned you…" Pit grumbled.

"We were… until another Assist Trophy came in and you summoned that lightning girl, who I should remind, fried me up so bad I couldn't feel anything for a few hours." He grumbled, glancing over to see Phosphora sitting next to Viridi, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Oh, get over it." Phosphora said with a grin, as Magnus only grumbled in response.

"Alright! Who's next?" Master Hand asked.

"I might as well go next." Coco said.

"Terrific! Let me just go set it up…"

* * *

"Hey Luigi!" A voice called out to the plumber who was sitting next to Link as he turned to see Tom Nook approaching him.

"Oh… hey." Luigi said, already dreading whatever Tom Nook had in mind.

"Heard you have enough money to get yourself a new house!" Tom Nook said.

"Yeah, I do… _what are you planning?"_ He asked suspiciously.

"Well! Do I have a deal for you!" He grinned cheekily, unaware of a hard glare he was getting from Villager.

* * *

"Alright, you're all set!" Master Hand said.

"Thank you." Coco said as she got up. "Wish me luck." She said and walked into the portal, where she found herself in a building. "Okay… so what's the situation here?"

 _"Simple. You just have to get to the top of the building to meet your opponent. But mind the construction workers, they might put a damper on your progress."_ Master Hand said.

"Construction workers?" Coco raised an eyebrow at this but Master Hand didn't respond. "Alright… let's do this."

 **BGM: Wrecking Crew Medley (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Coco proceeded to climb the ladder to the next floor where she noticed a pair of construction workers attempting to break down walls. She raised an eyebrow at this before she went to find the next ladder and proceeded to keep climbing up.

At one such floor, she noticed a bomb being lit up by one of the workers. Her eyes widened as she tried to run toward the ladder, getting up in time, but she fell with the floor once the bomb exploded and tearing down the walls. "Ugh! What kind of place is this?" She wondered as she hurried over to the top, doing her best to avoid being crushed.

Unfortunately, she got to a floor too late as the room came down and she was trapped in a barrel, of all things. "Agh! What the hell?!" She yelled as she managed to break free and got up. "Urgh… they owe me a new set of clothes." She complained as she eventually made it to the top, her clothes and herself looking absolutely ragged.

 **End BGM**

"Alright… who do I have to fight?" Coco asked. "I made it to the top after all!" She said, and right on cue, she heard something unusual as she turned to see a robot gently landing on the ground, some retro robot to be exact. "Alright… what do they call you?"

The robot examined her closely before doing a cute little wave. "Uh… hi." She said and looked away. "So uh, who's this robot?"

 _"You are fighting the Robotic Operating Buddy, also known as ROB. He is the last of his kind."_ Master Hand said.

"Oh… ouch." Coco looked to him. "Sorry about that."

ROB looked a bit sad when he heard that, but he then waved it off like it was no big deal and then did a 'come at me' taunt.

"Alright, if I'm fighting you… then let's do it." Coco said, turning her bag into a minigun.

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Gyromite/Stack Up (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Coco proceeded to fire at the robot, who responded with an Arm Rotor that sent the bullets back to her. She jumped out of the way as ROB came running (if you could call it running since ROB has no legs) toward her and gave her a good punch before firing a small laser to knock her back.

 _Ugh! He's got some fight in him… best not to waste bullets on him._ Coco thought as her minigun went back to being a bag. She charged toward him and swung her bag to knock him back a little, but he started revving up a Gyro and shot it toward her, to which she jumped over and proceeded to whack him repeatedly with the bag, before kicking him away. She then resorted back to the minigun and shot him repeatedly.

ROB responded with by using the Robo Burner to fly to avoid the bullets. Coco proceeded to aim higher but ROB was faster as he was right above her. He let out a fiery blast from under him hit Coco as he landed, but not before turning around and hitting another fiery blast at her.

"Alright… you're making me angry!" Coco growled as she proceeded to punch him repeatedly, she jumped up and smacked him over the head with her bag and used an uppercut with him to knock him in the air, but ROB recovered and shot a huge laser at her. She did jump back as it barely grazed her foot as ROB came over to her and grabbed her… before throwing her behind him.

Coco grabbed the ledge before she could fall off, climbing back up as she ran over to him and punched him hard enough that made his head spin around, but he readjusted it before attacking her again… where they noticed a flash in the sky. They looked to see a Smash Ball floating in the sky as ROB quickly pushed her to the side and went to go get it.

 _Oh no, you don't._ Coco thought as she swung her bag repeatedly and threw it hard enough to smack ROB, launching him away with a surprised look on his face. Coco went to grab her bag and turned it into the minigun phase and shot the Smash Ball, completely shattering it as she started to glow.

ROB saw this as he got back up and tried to get it out of her with an Arm Rotor, but Coco jumped back and then activated the Final Smash, where she promptly aimed at the robot and not noticing that her minigun actually got humongous and shot him repeatedly… before letting out a massive exploding shot that sent ROB flying toward the sky and out of bounds.

 **End BGM**

 _"GAME! The winner is, Coco Adel!"_

"I could use some new clothes after this." Coco said as she was taken back where she noticed ROB was banged up, but he was alright. "Glad to see you're okay."

ROB said nothing but did attempt to give her a thumbs up, as Coco chuckled at this, then felt a poke on the shoulders as she turned around to see Oboro.

"So, you're the fashionista I've heard so much about." Oboro said.

"Who are you?" Coco asked.

"My name's Oboro." She said. "I've heard how much you love fashion."

"That's true, I do."

Oboro smiled. "That's great! I dabble in fashion too!"

Coco raised her eyebrows. "Really!"

"Yeah! I have a very unique style of clothing if you want to take a look sometime!"

"Gladly!"

"I don't know why… but I have a feeling those two just became best friends." Takumi said.

"What makes you say that?" Kamui asked.

"…Just a hunch."

* * *

"So, what do you say, Luigi?" Tom Nook asked.

"I… I don't know about that. That is kind of pricey."

"Ah, you drive a hard bargain! I love it. How about I make a house for you at the low low price of… 600,000 Bells!"

Luigi sweatdropped. "How exactly is that low?!"

"Poyo!" Kirby walked over to him. "Poyo poyo!"

"What are you saying?" Luigi asked.

"He's saying that he wants to help you build a home." Villager walked over to him. "And I'll help too, free of charge."

"Hmm!" Luigi seemed intrigued by this.

"Oh come on, who would want to build a house free of charge?" Tom Nook asked. "500 Thousand bells! Final offer!"

"I'm going with these guys." Luigi said. "Do you have anything planned?"

"Well…" Villager walked off with him and Kirby. "I do have an idea where-"

Tom Nook growled in frustration. "Mayor. This. Means. War."

* * *

"Alright! Anyone else ready to go?" Master Hand asked.

"Hmm…" Jade mused. "I'll give it a shot."

"Excellent!"

"Good luck, Jade!" Professor E. Gadd cheered, as he came over to cheer her on.

"You can do it, Jade! Woo!" Nora cheered as Jade got up as Master Hand went to go set it up, but as he did…

"Brother!" Crazy Hand came flying in. "I have a proposition."

"Look, for the last time, I'm not having Ridley be a Smasher."

"Oh no no no no! Not that, I have something else in mind. See, I talked with Penny, Sun and Neptune and… well…" He whispered it into his non-existent ear.

"…I approve. Get that Zwei fella in there too." He said as Crazy Hand flew off as Master Hand flew over to Jade. "Alright, got you set up."

"Thank you." Jade said as she pulled out a Poltergust, but this one looked different. The Poltergust looked black as E. Gadd designed this for her. He had the idea to turn this into a Dust using machine, similar to the three elements from the Elemental Ghosts.

"Ah! You're using the Poltergust Omega!" E. Gadd grinned.

"Yup. Might as well use this bad boy." She said as she walked into the portal, and found that she was in some kind of grassy area. "Where am I?"

 _"You're in a new stage that we might be using in the brand new fifth tournament. You're in Area 5 of this planet called SR-388. Samus used to destroy Metroids here so don't worry about them. Just worry about the natural creatures in the area and-"_

 _"Uh, brother… about the Metroids…"_

 _"Yes?"_ It was whispered in his non-existent ear. _"…Crazy… you have at least FIVE SECONDS to get out of here. One! TWO…"_

 _"Ack! Running!"_ Crazy Hand yelled.

"Do I even want to know…?" Jade asked.

 _"Just ignore my brother. Speaking of which… I need to go find him…"_

"Uh… right." Jade nodded.

 **BGM: Main Caves (Metroid: Samus Returns)**

Jade wandered through the area, casually taking care of the enemies that came to her, quickly burning them alive. She them came across a door, to which it opened for her as she walked in.

She proceeded to move further along, climbing up on a ledge and being careful not to being hit by the enemies that would try and hurt her as she kept moving, practically searching for her opponent. She entered another room and then stopped in the middle of a clearing.

 **Pause BGM**

Jade stopped to look at her Poltergust, seeming to think about something, seeming to think about her parents.

 _Grandfather knew my parents were killed… but did Ozpin know that they were dead as well?_ She thought. _To think I got approval over to Beacon over that incident in Atlas…_

* * *

 _Flashback!_

"And here we have this amazing invention that will take care of any pesky ghost!" E. Gadd said, as he was doing a presentation in Atlas in front of Jacques Schnee, and accompanying them were a very young Jade, Ironwood and Ozpin.

"Okay… and how will it work?" Jacques asked, intrigued by this.

"Simple, you press this device and it will send the ghosts packing!" E. Gadd said as he pressed a button, and as it started to turn on, it started to make an odd sound that E. Gadd raised an eyebrow on… and before he could examine it… several ghosts appeared right on cue.

 **BGM: Night of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"Wah!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Whoops! That wasn't supposed to happen!" E. Gadd exclaimed as several of the ghosts went and proceeded to make a mess of Jacques' things, including painting "I'm with Stupid" on Ironwood's uniform and an arrow pointed at Jacques before smashing a bust of Jacques' face.

One of the ghosts managed to take Jacques for a ride and had him float in the air. "Whoa! Hey! Put me down this instant! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He demanded, but the ghost simply flew around the room, going faster and faster with Jacques screaming.

"I thought I got rid of all the kinks!" E. Gadd exclaimed. "Must have missed a few."

"PUT ME DOOOOOWN!"

"We'll get you down some way, Jacque!" Ironwood said as Ozpin fended the ghosts off that tried to attack him. Jade had an idea as she proceeded to tear off a few parts of the machine and quickly made a new device from it.

"Let's hope this works…" She hoped and pressed a button, as it caught all the ghosts attention and came over to the girl with interest, while the one giving Jacque a ride had him fall hard to the ground as it was also attracted to her. E. Gadd pulled out a very slim Poltergust and proceeded to suck them all in.

 **End BGM**

"Nice work, young lady." Ironwood praised. "I wouldn't even think about doing something like that."

Jade giggled. "Thank you."

"Indeed. Perhaps there's a spot for you in my academy one day." He said with a grin, as she blushed at this.

E. Gadd chuckled and then turned to Ironwood. "So sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's okay. Just try to be more careful the next time you do a demonstration. Preferably when you have all the kinks situated." He said as E. Gadd nodded.

 _"IF_ there's a next time… which there won't be!" Jacque snapped.

"Jacque, it was an accident." Ozpin said.

"That is no excuse! Thanks to this senile old fool, I've developed a hatred for ghosts and the supernatural! Of all my life, I have never been so humiliated! I want you _OUT_ of Atlas and I want him BANNED from this place forever!"

"Jacque!" Ironwood exclaimed. "You're letting one simple accident get to you like this? You're better than that."

"I don't care it this was an accident! This crazy senile inventor could have shaved five years off of my life! I want him OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Jacque! I will not let that happen."

"I will see to it that the council banishes them from Atlas forever!"

"You know very well I hold three seats on the council. This silly command of yours will be shot down in an instant."

"I will find a way to get this stupid inventor out of my sight! I will not let any of his products _IN_ Atlas!"

"Let's all just calm down…" Ozpin said.

"I will calm down… once I find a way to get rid of this pathetic old man for good!"

"Jacque… if you do any harm to the professor…" Ironwood warned.

"You'll do _what?_ You can't even touch me. I'm practically _invincible_ because I am the head of the Schnee Dust Company! You can't even lay a finger on me!"

"Your arrogance will cost you one day, Jacque!" Ironwood said, his patience running thin with the old fart.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see it try. From this moment on, I am banning Professor E. Gadd from my mansion AND Atlas."

"I will see to it that the council will prevent it."

"JAMES, I SWEAR TO-"

"That's enough!" Jade yelled, seeming to have enough of this. "My grandpapa is a genius and a great inventor. He's not crazy at all! In fact, the only one crazy here… is you, you stubborn senile old goat!"

 _Thank you, Jade._ E. Gadd smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Jacque yelled, as Ironwood had to hold back a snicker from what Jade just said, as he then cleared his throat.

"Miss Gadd… that's not appropriate calling the head of the Schnee Dust Company that. _Even if it's true."_ He said, thinking that last part to himself.

"Thank you, James. Something we actually agree on. Now, back to what I was saying-"

"The council will not allow this."

"I WILL FIND A WAY TO CONVINCE THEM AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Oh… this is going to take a while. Tea, professor?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh yes!" E. Gadd nodded as the three of them wandered off, leaving the two men bickering.

* * *

 _End Flashback..._

"…Did Ironwood know too?" Jade whispered before snapping out of it. "Focus." She said as she wandered into the next area.

 **Resume BGM**

She ran forward, kicking away the enemies that were in the area as she noticed a pathway split up. She went toward the bottom, climbing down and then making her way down as she soon went into the next room.

 **End BGM**

As she stepped into the next room, she heard the sound of roaring, she quickly looked around, aiming her Poltergust around the room, wondering what that sound came from.

Then the sound of a massive stomp was heard. This Jade's determination slowly faded into fear as she looked around, wondering where it was coming from… and then she heard another roar as she turned around, unaware of something sneaking around the shadows. She then heard some crunching behind her as she turned around again, but nothing.

Jade took a small, but silent gulp. Whatever this thing was… it was slowly freaking her out.

The next thing she knew… something landed behind her as she froze up as she slowly turned her head to see something humongous and downright terrifying… and it roared directly in her face.

This massive creature has a hunched-over appearance, its arms and tail are long, and have two long claws on each arm. It has a spine-like armor around the torso and hunched back. And if that wasn't scary enough, then the five red eyes on each side of the head, and the leech-like mouth full of sharp teeth will, making the head look like some sort of monstrous worm.

The Omega Metroid.

 **BGM: Omega Metroid (Metroid: Samus Returns)**

Jade paled a little, seeing something huge before her, but she quickly snapped out of her fear and jumped back in time from a deadly swipe from its claws. It proceeded to breathe fire directly at her as she quickly avoided the attack, so she proceeded to fire some ice crystals at its weak spot, but it backhanded them away as it attempted to claw her repeatedly.

The Omega Metroid then stomped on the ground, making the whole room shake as debris from above fell to the ground, and some of them tried to hit her as she tried to avoid the debris while the Omega Metroid rammed her to the ground, roaring at her. She tried to fend it off while shooting more ice crystals from the Poltergust, but it simply shrugged off the ice as it grabbed both of her hands and pinned them.

Jade struggled to get the heavy Omega Metroid off of her, but it resisted and still held her down, as it proceeded to light its mouth up, ready to have a home-cooked meal of Jade as she tried to fight it off, but it was no use.

It was at this moment that something grabbed him by the tail… and then was flipped over on its back as it let go of Jade in the process. "Wha?" She wondered as she looked to see a certain Bounty Huntress in her Gravity Suit.

"Don't just stand there! We got to destroy this thing!" Samus said as Jade nodded and then got back up. The Omega Metroid stood back up, glaring at the two women standing before them as it roared, then breathed fire at them. Samus rolled out of the way while Jade jumped to the side, shooting ice crystals at it before switching to lightning bolts, unaware that the Omega Metroid resisted the lightning bolt.

"Lightning doesn't really do anything! Ice is the one that hurts it." Samus said and then fired a few missiles at the Omega Metroid. "Not to mention missiles."

"Got it!" Jade nodded as she switched back to ice as the Omega Metroid slammed its tail to the ground, causing more debris to come down, but Jade was ready for this. She sucked up some debris and shot it back at the Metroid's face, knocking it back a few. It growled and roared at them while Samus cleared the way with her Spazer Laser before shooting it in its weak spot with the Ice Beam, with the help with Jade.

Eventually, the weak spot broke off and the Omega Metroid roared as it walked straight toward Jade, ready to swipe at her, but Samus got in the way and Melee countered it to knock it back. She then fired Super Missiles at the Metroid to knock it down as she got on its stomach and fired at the weak spot repeatedly, and before it could even swipe at her, she back flipped out of the way and landed on it, holding it's neck down with her foot.

"Come on!" Samus said as she fired missiles at it while Jade shot at it with huge icicle bursts until the Omega Metroid had enough and got back off, and before they could react, the Omega Metroid kicked Jade toward a wall.

"AGH!"

"No!" Samus yelled as the Omega Metroid launched a fire laser at Jade, but she quickly ran toward her and grabbed her, then tossed her to the side… and then got hit by the laser. "Gah!"

"Nnngh…" Jade got up and saw Samus being hit as she glared at the Omega Metroid and shot more icicle bursts, while Samus got back up and ran toward the Omega Metroid before Shinesparking and slammed the Omega Metroid toward a wall. Samus proceeded to fire more Super Missiles at it before looking at Jade, who was struggling to stand since she took quite the heavy beating from the Omega Metroid.

"Hey, I have an idea… but you need to have fast reflexes." Samus said.

"Oh…?" She asked.

"Just trust me." Samus said as she jumped back and shot Super Missiles right at Jade, who quickly sucked them in in surprise, and when the Omega Metroid broke free from the wall and ran toward them, Jade shot them back at the Omega Metroid, but they came out as Super Ice Missiles and bombarded the Omega Metroid repeatedly as it fell to the ground.

"Cover your eyes." Samus said as she curled up into a ball and rolled straight toward the dazed Omega Metroid, and gave it a healthy serving of a Power Bomb. She got out of the way just in time as it exploded and disintegrated the Omega Metroid.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." Samus said, switching back to her Varia Suit as Jade collapsed, but with Samus' quick thinking, she caught her before Jade could fall on her back, as she was heavily breathing.

"S-Something tells me… you were originally my opponent…" Jade wheezed.

"Yes… but considering your condition right now, you are in no shape of fighting me." Samus said. "Perhaps another time." She said and looked up. "We're done here!"

 _"Uh… right… the winners are… Jade Gadd and Samus Aran!"_

"Come on, let's get you looked at." Samus said, picking up Jade and walking into the portal where she put Jade down on the seat near the others while Samus deactivated her armor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nyx asked.

"She took a heavy kick from that Omega Metroid. I'm sure she'll be fine, but I have my concerns." Samus said. "Mario!"

"Coming!" Mario ran toward them in his Dr. Mario outfit and proceeded to examine her.

Jade still wheezed. "Did I… Did I pass?"

"You fought remarkably well against an Omega Metroid. Considering you held your own against a monster like that, you passed in my book!" Master Hand said.

"G-good…"

"Save your strength." Mario requested as he began patching her up with the help of Nurse Peach with everyone looking concerned.

"Should I grab one of my fairies just in case?" Toon Link asked.

"No… let them handle it." Zelda told him.

"I have to ask… how did you know I was there…?" Jade asked.

"Well, I was actually waiting for you so we could have our fight, but after I heard a loud roar, I got worried and went searching for you. As I got closer, my visor was going crazy, telling me there was an Omega Metroid nearby. It's a good thing I came looking for you, otherwise you would've been killed by that thing." Samus said. "And now… if you'll excuse me…"

She turned around and whistled, as a Larval Metroid came floating by and chirped. "Go get Crazy Hand." She said as it chirped and flew off.

"What was that…?" Coco asked.

"That was a Larval Metroid. Let's just say in SR-388 that after I destroyed the Queen Metroid, there was one Metroid that hatched and thought of me as a mother. At first, I wanted to destroy it, but… then I realized it meant no harm and then I took it with me… and helped me take down Ridley. Of course… things got ugly quick and the baby Metroid turned into a Super Metroid and sacrificed itself to save me from Mother Brain."

"Didn't you get really melancholy for a time?" Viridi asked.

"I shouldn't have let its death bother me so much…" Samus muttered. "Anyway, you can imagine my surprise during the Brawl Tournament that the same Metroid that I grew attached to appeared as an Assist Trophy. Master Hand felt sorry for it and decided to bring it back. I, of course, was against the idea at first… but over time, I mellowed out and had that little guy as a good friend along with Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

"AAAAH! NO! NOOOO! GET OFF OF ME! I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUUUUN!" Crazy Hand yelled from the background.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Yang asked.

"He'll be fine." Samus replied. "After all, he deserves it for bringing in Mother Brain and my dark clone here as Assist Trophies." She said, turning around and giving Mother Brain and Dark Samus a death glare who gave her the stink eye in return.

"Alright, anyone else ready to go?" Master Hand said as the Metroid happily returned and happily nuzzled Samus' neck… while everyone saw a wrinkled Crazy Hand. "You look terrible."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I LOOK TERRIBLE?!" Crazy Hand yelled. "I got molested by a _METROID_ , for Sakurai's sake!"

"Whatever…" Master Hand rolled his non-existent eyes.

"I will go next." Yatsuhashi said as he stood up.

"Great! I'll be getting it ready!" Master Hand said and flew off… and then came back. "It's ready for you!"

"Thank you." Yatsuhashi said as he walked over to the portal and walked in, as he walked out of it to see that he's in the Colosseum. "So… what do I do here?"

 _"It's really simple. Just beat the opponent in front of you."_

"Good enough for me." Yatsuhashi said, as he saw his opponent walking toward him. He was rather buff and had a two handed sword that he was holding with just one hand. "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Ike. What's yours?"

"Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"Good. Let's get this over with." Ike said. "Prepare yourself."

"Gladly."

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Eternal Bond (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

Ike and Yatsuhashi both ran toward each other and slashed each other, as they clashed, but the clash from their attacks knocked them back. Ike jumped in the air and slashed down, but Yatsuhashi blocked the attack and countered to knock Ike back as he ran over and slashed Ike away.

Ike immediately recovered as he charged up a Quick Draw and then unleashed it on Yatsuhashi, knocking him back. Ike then did a one-two punch followed by throwing Ragnell down, but Yatsuhashi blocked it and then countered again, knocking Ike back. Yatsuhashi slashed him repeatedly but Ike countered.

"You're open!" He said, knocking Yatsuhashi away as he then went over and slashed through Yatsuhashi, but he blocked and then slashed upward to knock Ike up. He jumped up and slashed Ike down, but as Ike hit the ground with his back, he immediately rolled on his back to get back up and charged him, before using a non-charged Eruption to knock Yatsuhashi back.

He then proceeded to do another Quick Draw and charged at Yatsuhashi, but he was ready for this and blocked the attack and countered right back as Yatsuhashi slammed his sword on the ground, creating a small shockwave that knocked Ike back as he ran toward him and slashed him away.

In the corner of Yatsuhashi's eye, he noticed a Smash Ball floating around. He went to grab it, but Ike ran after it as well and then used Aether on Yatsuhashi to prevent him from doing so, but unfortunately, Ike had launched Yatsuhashi toward the Smash Ball as his eyes widened. He quickly ran over, but Yatsuhashi recovered and slashed the Smash Ball, and with his strength, Yatsuhashi completely shattered it and then landed.

Ike wasn't going to let him unleash the Final Smash as he went for another Quick Draw, but when Yatsuhashi blocked it, he activated it by grabbing Ike by the collar and threw him to the ground, before slashing down with his sword to create a huge crater, and then when he picked up Ike, he threw him up and slashed him sideways, sending him flying and out of bounds.

 **End BGM**

 _"GAME! The winner is: Yatsuhashi!"_

"Until next time." Yatsuhashi said, then he was taken back to the stands where he spotted Ike being tended to by his younger sister, Mist.

"Hey." He looked at Yatsuhashi. "That was a good spar."

"Thanks. You did well yourself." He said.

"Just because you won this fight doesn't mean you'll win the next. My brother will beat you!" Mist declared.

"Mist, calm down…" Ike told her.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

Yatsuhashi chuckled. "Looking forward to that." He said as he walked back to his team where he received a high five from Coco.

"Anyone up next?" Master Hand asked.

"I'll give it a shot." Xena said as she unsheathed her katana blade, where Master Hand went to set it up and then came back out, signaling that she was ready to go as she walked in without saying a word, as she had noticed she was in some kind of forest. "Wait… is this…?"

 _"It is Emerald Forest! A brand new stage that we came up with for this tournament. Just find your way through the area and you'll find your opponent."_

 _"Beware of the Nevermore, though!"_ Crazy Hand exclaimed.

 _"…One of these days, I'm gonna kill you…"_

"Alright… here we go." Xena said as she took off.

 **BGM: Stickerbush Symphony (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

Xena ran through the forest, making sure to keep an eye for her opponent. She kept going through where she noticed a Beowolf minding its own business until it turned to look at her, growling and ready to make mince meat out of her, but Xena smirked a bit and then raised her katana up in the air to have a platform raise in the air. The Beowolf ran on top of it and ran off of it, smacking right into a tree in the process.

"Later!" She said, as she ran off while the Beowolf rubbed its head and growled, running straight for the girl. She turned around and rolled her eyes, as she hid behind a tree, and just when the Beowolf got to her, it turned around… only to see nobody there, and then Xena landed on it and impaled it in the head to kill it, then she ran off.

As she kept running, she noticed how it quickly became night time as she came across some ancient ruins. (Think of the place where Ruby beheaded the Nevermore and JNPR destroyed that Deathstalker)

 **End BGM**

"Must be some kind of mechanic they have for this kind of stage…" She quietly said as she walked through the clearing, taking a peek at the ruins before she went back to looking around, when she noticed something in her peripheral vision that a metal blade was thrown at her, and on instinct, she blocked it and swung her sword to knock it back and have it land in front of her.

"Who goes there! Show yourself!" Xena demanded as she spotted a figure on top of the cliff as she glared at the figure… where a helmet appeared on top of the figure, then it started to glow blue as the figure looked down at her.

Mega Man.

"Who are you!" Xena yelled as Mega Man simply teleported away and then teleported toward her. "I'm taking it you're my opponent?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"You got a name?"

"Mega Man. What's yours?"

"Xena Ayami."

"That's an interesting name. Now… let's get this started."

"Way ahead of you!" Xena smirked, readying her katana.

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Spark Man Stage (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

Xena ran straight for Mega Man and went for an attack, but Mega Man jumped back and threw a Metal Blade at her, to which she conjured up a block to have the Metal Blade hit it as she jumped over and slashed him a few times and kicked him back.

Mega Man retaliated by shooting a Crash Bomber toward her, to which she side stepped to avoid it, but as it hit a ruin, it exploded, causing her to stiffen a little and looked a little freaked out. _Did that just… no… I'm just hearing things._ She thought as she ran toward him and slashed him repeatedly and then made a platform to jump on to and barely avoided a Metal Blade to her face. She front flipped off and slashed him away.

She then ran toward Mega Man as he ran toward her, then he slid underneath her to trip her up and then used a Shoryuken to knock her up in the air, then when she was falling, he prepared to electrocute her with Spark Shot, but she made a platform underneath her to land on before he could use it on her.

She saw in the corner of her eye an Assist Trophy that appeared. She ran over to grab it as Mega Man had the same thought, so he did a Top Spin to trip her up and knock her away, which she responded by using a platform right in front of Mega Man's face to smack into. She ran over and grabbed the Assist Trophy while Mega Man snapped out of his daze, then looked on in horror to see Xena opening the Assist Trophy.

"I am combat ready!"

Xena looked on in surprise. "Penny? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was made into an Assist Trophy today! Neat, right? Sun and Neptune are also Assist Trophies!" Penny smiled.

"Huh… neat." Xena said as Penny turned around and proceeded to cut Mega Man with her blades, to which he used a Leaf Shield to block the attacks and then shot it at Penny to knock her back, only to get slashed repeatedly by Xena. Mega Man took a step back after being hit, looking hard at the two girls.

It was at this moment that they heard a roar as they looked up to see a Nevermore coming down and roaring at them, sending sharp feathers at them. Xena blocked it with a platform as Penny fired lasers at the Nevermore to knock it back a little, while Mega Man spotted a Smash Ball floating around.

"Cover me!" Mega Man requested as Xena and Penny nodded as he ran toward the Smash Ball while using a Leaf Shield just to protect himself. The Nevermore spotted him and went after him, but Penny used her blades to tie its leg and then pull it away from him. The Grimm glared at them while Xena made a few platforms and jumped on each one before she slashed it, causing it to roar in agony and then kicked her away.

Mega Man jumped up and used Flame Sword to destroy the Smash Ball as he turned around and ran straight for the Nevermore. "Get out of the way!" He requested as Penny and Xena quickly got out of the way as the Nevermore glared at Mega Man and flew straight toward him, and then he unleashed a Black Hole Bomb, trapping the Grimm inside of it where Mega Man was joined by X, EXE, Volnutt and Star Force. They proceeded to fire huge lasers at the Nevermore, destroying him and disintegrating him.

As the Mega Men jumped out, Mega Man thanked the others as they disappeared. "Alright, where were we?" He asked as they resumed their battle. Penny fired a few lasers as Mega Man who quickly avoided the attacks and then pulled out a bomb and threw several Hyper Bombs at them, and they avoided the attack… however, there were several explosions right after that caused Xena to freeze up.

"Xena?" Penny asked, as she noticed Xena's breathing was quickening up and she was baring her teeth, letting out quite a growl and wouldn't stop thinking about what had happened in her past. "Uh oh… Xena! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Mega Man asked. "Is she okay?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Xena screamed, switching her katana to its paintball gun form and then pulled a few Red Bob-ombs out of her pocket and then shot them directly at Mega Man in anger. Her evil side just come out to play…

Mega Man was knocked back by the fiery explosions, wincing from the attacks. He was taken aback by Xena's sudden violent demeanor, as he was hearing Penny pleading with Xena to calm down.

"Die… DIE… DIIIIIIIIIE!" She screamed, shooting out yellow Bob-ombs to paralyze the Blue Bomber as she then knocked him down and then got on top of him, aiming her Paintball Gun directly at Mega Man's face, ready to kill the Blue Bomber… until Penny used her blades to tie her up quickly. "Urgh… let go of me…!"

"Xena… calm down, please! Take a few deep breaths! This isn't you!"

 _What is going on here?!_ Mega Man thought to himself, looking quite terrified as Xena tried to fight her, but Penny wasn't going to allow her to kill him… until Xena aimed her paintball gun at Penny… but she grabbed her own arm.

"No…" Xena growled. "I'm not… going to allow myself to lose control!" She exclaimed as she turned toward Mega Man and suddenly switched her paintball gun back to its katana form.

 _I'm… confused._ Mega Man thought as Xena seemed back to normal.

"Thanks Penny… now let's finish this." Xena said.

"Right!" Penny nodded as the two of them went to attack Mega Man, who proceeded to charge up Flame Blast, but Penny wouldn't allow him to do so and knocked him back. Xena made a few platforms to jump on and then slashed him hard enough to send him flying where Penny fired a few lasers to finish him off toward the Out of Bounds.

 **End BGM**

 _"GAME! The winner is… Xena Ayami!"_

Xena said nothing, but she unsheathed her sword as she high fived Penny and then they went back to the main area.

"So…" Mega Man walked over to her. "What was that about?"

"It's complicated…"

"Try me." Mega Man said as Xena explained what had happened to her a long time ago. "Oh, so that was your other personality taking over?"

"Yes… and it's triggered by hearing explosions or hearing that King Bob-omb is around or even looking at him." Xena said with a sigh. "I want to use my paintball gun but… I'm afraid that I'll lose control."

"So you're afraid of your evil side?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah… I just wish it was gone."

"I see…"

"Sorry about almost killing you…" Xena quietly said.

"Ah, don't worry about it, no one can really die in a Smash Stage. Besides, I've had crazier things nearly kill me from Dr. Wily." Mega Man said.

Master Hand overheard this. "Crazy, take a note."

"On it!"

"When Xena is picked for a Smash fight, we must not have any explosive items in the field at all times, lest we have a very bad incident on our… ahem, hands."

"Right right… so no Bob-ombs, X-Bombs, Smart Bombs… wait a minute, what about the people who use explosives as their move set?"

"Then they will have to refrain from using them during their fight with Xena unless if it's absolutely necessary."

"Right!"

Unaware of them all, Ghirahim was smirking at Xena. "Interesting… an evil side?" He chuckled darkly. "This might go well for our plans…"

"What are you babbling about this time?" Ganondorf asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ghirahim said. _Interesting… I might have to tell Dry Bowser about this discovery._

Mewtwo, on the other hand, was looking at Xena. "Afraid of her evil personality… hmph… I'll make her see there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" Lucario muttered.

"Grenin." Greninja agreed.

"Anyone ready to go?" Master Hand asked.

"I'll go." Fox Alistair stood up.

"Perfect." Master Hand said as he went to go set it up, and on the cue that it was ready, Fox Alistair went in.

"Hey Falco, I'm surprised that you didn't want to fight him." Fox McCloud teased.

"Oh shut it." Falco rolled his eyes.

* * *

Fox Alistair landed in the middle of a stage. "So, I'm not going to be traversing through anything?"

 _"No, why bother with that?"_ Master Hand chuckled. _"Anyway, your opponent should come up any second now."_

Right on cue, Fox heard a gorilla noise as Donkey Kong landed on the ground and then pounded his chest. "Fighting a gorilla, huh? Interesting." He said as he got ready to fight.

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Donkey Kong Country Returns – Vocals (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Donkey Kong proceeded to charge up a Giant Punch as Fox ran over and slashed him with his blades before doing a kick to launch DK back, but he jumped back toward him and slammed his hands down on the ground for a Hand Slap to knock Fox back from the shockwaves, but then Fox got back to him and punched him hard, where Donkey Kong used his Giant Punch in return, both of their fists connecting to their cheeks as both of them were launched back.

Fox recovered and then ran toward Donkey Kong, punching him in the chest repeatedly before using an uppercut to knock him up in the air before he jumped on the platforms and then punched Donkey Kong back to the ground.

Donkey Kong recovered and then used a powerful Headbutt to knock him back, then trapped him in a Spinning Kong to knock him back. DK then spotted a barrel as he picked it up and threw it at Fox, to which Fox punched the barrel, causing it to shatter as a Spring Board and a POW Block came out of it. Donkey Kong took the Spring Board and threw it at Fox, knocking him off of the stage. Donkey Kong beat his chest in victory… unaware that Fox landed in a Barrel Launcher that brought him back up as he got back up.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Fox said as he grabbed the POW Block and threw it toward the ground, knocking Donkey Kong up in the air. Fox threw the spring board on the ground and jumped on it to his advantage and proceeded to let out a powerful punch to throw Donkey Kong back and nearly launched him out of bounds.

Donkey Kong wasn't about to give up as he used Spinning Kong to recover… and he would've gotten away with it hadn't Fox grabbed the POW Block and used the Spring Board to jump up and throw it at Donkey Kong. It smacked right into the gorilla and caused him to fly straight out of bounds.

 **End BGM**

 _"The winner is: Fox Alistair!"_

"Good fight." He said and then appeared back in the stands where he saw Diddy Kong looking at Donkey Kong to see if he was alright, which he was and gave his little buddy a thumbs up.

"Alright! Which one of you two is next?" Master Hand asked.

"Velvet will go!" Coco called before Nyx could say anything.

"Alright, guess I'm the clean up crew." Nyx chuckled.

"Me?" Velvet double-checked.

"Of course, could be good practice for _that_ than any." Coco said, hinting at something at something when she said, that.

"Really?!" Velvet asked excitedly.

Coco nodded. "Just make them count." She said, and once Master Hand gave the signal, Velvet excitedly jumped in.

* * *

Velvet ended up on a clock tower of sorts as she looked around. "Huh… where am I?"

"You're in my home turf, bunny." A voice said as Velvet turned around to see the all familiar Umbra Witch walking toward her. "I have to say, it'll be a bit interesting fighting a rabbit."

"I'm more than just a regular bunny." Velvet said.

Bayonetta chuckled. "Oh, we'll see about that." She said with a smirk.

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Theme of Bayonetta – Mysterious Destiny (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Bayonetta charged right at Velvet who did the same, then Velvet did a front flip to avoid Bayonetta kicking her. She did a sweep kick to knock Bayonetta down, then kicked her away, to which Bayonetta recovered and shot Velvet a few times to knock her back.

Velvet quickly ran over to Bayonetta and kicked her, but Bayonetta shot her in the stomach and then kicked her up in the air as she jumped up and scissor kicked her to the ground, which Velvet recovered and then she ran over and did a jump kick on Bayonetta to knock her back.

Before Bayonetta could strike back, Velvet quickly took some pictures of her guns, as Bayonetta raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you stalling or something?"

"Not entirely." Velvet said, and summoned up Bayonetta's Love is Blue guns in her hands and shot up Bayonetta, to which she avoided.

"My my… and I thought the angel was full of surprises." Bayonetta smirked. Both of them shot each other, both of their bullets hitting the other bullets, both of them falling to the ground. Bayonetta called up Madama Butterfly to punch Velvet away, but she recovered… and then switched out Bayonetta's guns to Pit's Palutena Bow and fired arrows at her.

"You're gonna have to do more than the angel's arrows, sweetheart." Bayonetta smirked, and then activated Witch Time to slow Velvet down. The Umbra Witch then proceeded to beat the rabbit Faunus up before she recovered, and then Velvet switched out the Palutena Bow to the Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

 _So… she was busy when her friends were doing these tests._ Bayonetta thought as she called up Madama Butterfly again, but Velvet blocked with the Hylian Shield and deflected it back. She then slashed Bayonetta a few times before switching out to Xena's Paintball Gun and shot Bayonetta away.

Bayonetta recovered as she ran over to Velvet and then went for a Heel Slide to knock Velvet away, and then kicked her up in the air, but as she went and tried for a Witch Twist, Velvet switched to Ike's Ragnell and blocked Bayonetta's attack, and then used an Eruption in mid-air to send her flying.

Velvet landed on the ground as she ran over to her and used Quick Draw to send Bayonetta flying once she recovered, but once Velvet ran toward her, she was hit by Madama Butterfly's fist, but Bayonetta then noticed Velvet switching to Ragnell for Cloud's Buster Sword.

 _I need to take her out quickly… there's no telling what she'll do next._ Bayonetta said as she shot at Velvet, but she jumped out of the way and used Cross Slash several times to knock her back as Bayonetta tried a Heel Slide but was hit by a Blade Beam.

"Alright… now you're making me angry!" Bayonetta growled as she ran over to her and then front flipped over her, and started charging up for Madama Butterfly to punch her clear across the stage… but at this moment, Velvet had switched from the Buster Sword to Little Mac's Boxing Gloves. She then blocked once Madama Butterfly came out swinging, surprising Bayonetta that she blocked that in time. Velvet quickly used this moment to unleash a powerful KO Punch to knock Bayonetta clear into the air… and went out of bounds.

 **End BGM**

 _"GAME! The winner is… Velvet!"_

"Oh… I won? Yay!" Velvet cheered as she went back to the stands as her team, JNPR, and RWBY cheered for Velvet while everyone else made mental notes to be _veeeery_ careful with the Faunus.

"Something tells me I have to be on my guard whenever she fights me…" Master Hand sweatdropped. "Anyway, Nyx, you're the last one!"

"Wish me luck!" Nyx said and then walked toward the portal, but then turned to wave at them and at that moment, she saw a certain fat man sitting next to a scrawny purple guy as her eyes widened in surprise.

 _Wario… Waluigi?! What are they doing here?!_ She thought as she was ready to pounce on those two for what they did to her home, trying not to show her anger to the public.

"Hey! What are you waiting for! Get going!" Xena yelled.

"R-right." Nyx nodded. _I'll deal with those idiots later._ She thought and walked in.

"Hey bro, did she look familiar to you?" Waluigi asked.

"Bah. Why should I care?" Wario asked in a noncaring voice as Waluigi shrugged it off

Nyx appeared in an open field where she saw open targets in front of her. "Oh, I just have to break these. Alrighty then." She said, bringing out her crossbow and then shooting each individual target with ease, but noticed that after every target was hit, they started to move slowly.

As she hit the second to last target, the last one was going all over the place, to which Nyx had a 'you gotta be kidding me' look. She shot several arrows but unfortunately, she couldn't hit the thing since it was so sporadic, and then the target simply disappeared. "Okay, now what?"

What happened next was a certain dog laughing at her failure to hit the last one, and then jumped out of the grass with a happy go lucky smile as a duck landed on his back.

"Let me guess. If I won the target shot, I would've won the test… and if I didn't, I'd fight a dog?" Nyx asked.

 _"Actually, you were still going to fight Duck Hunt regardless."_

"Oh… lovely." Nyx said. "Hope there are no dog lovers in Smash…" She said as Duck Hunt simply barked and got ready to fight.

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Duck Hunt Medley (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

Duck Hunt ran toward and tried to tackle Nyx, but she jumped out of the way to avoid being a chew toy, or in her mind, possibly being licked to death. She fired arrows at the dog, but he jumped to avoid it as the duck came flying and pecked her repeatedly before the dog came over and bit her leg. "OW!" She yelled, shaking him off before kicking him away.

Duck Hunt had a cheeky grin and ran to him, and did a charged attack and was shot away. "Gah!" Nyx winced as she was launched back. "Did someone just shoot me?" She asked, looking to the side and saw nothing, unaware of Master Hand holding an NES Zapper.

"Isn't that cheating a little?" Ruby asked.

"Someone has to be the gun." Master Hand said.

Nyx ran to the duo as Duck Hunt kicked a can toward her and then Master Hand shot the can toward Nyx as she shot the can back toward Duck Hunt, forcing Master Hand to shoot at the can. This went on for a bit until it exploded at Duck Hunt's face to knock him back, giving Nyx the chance to kick Duck Hunt away.

Duck Hunt then proceeded to throw a clay pigeon at her, but Nyx shot at it before Master Hand could try anything, then Nyx pelted him with arrows and then ran over and kicked him away. Duck Hunt retaliated by placing down a Wild Gunman in front of him that shot Nyx. "Agh!" She winced as Duck Hunt proceeded to kick another can, but Nyx wasn't having it. She ran forward and slid underneath the can and then punched the dog in the snout before kicking the duck off of him.

The can came shooting back to her as Nyx felt this coming. She ducked at the right time as it had exploded on Duck Hunt's face and sent him flying. Nyx put out some fire dust on her crossbow and then shot Duck Hunt, and once it hit him, it caused an explosion that sent him out of bounds.

 **End BGM**

 _"GAME! The winner is: Nyx Shadow!"_

"Checkmate." Nyx said as she wound up back in the stands and immediately checked on Duck Hunt. "Hey, you alright?"

While the duck on the dog was giving her quite the glare, the dog on the other hand pounced on Nyx and gave her quite the healthy dose of licking her on the face.

"Hahahaha! Okay, you forgive me! Stop, that tickles! Hahahaha!"

"Well now, I suppose that settles it. You are all now official Smashers of this tournament!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"Really? You're not going to have them fight you guys like we did?" Weiss asked.

"Weeell… that was our own little test back at Dyntos' Workshop. We're not doing it here this time." Master Hand said. "…That and we're still pumping Crazy Hand full with blood."

"Remind me to stack up on Metroid repellent!" Crazy Hand yelled from afar.

"So, congratulations! You are all Smashers! Welcome to the Roster!"

"We did it!" Velvet cheered as CFVY did a group hug while the other girls high fived each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Ozpin…_

"Hmm…" Ozpin was in his office, rewatching the four fights with Jade, Nyx, Xena and Iris and studying their strengths and weaknesses, thinking who would be best for a team leader. He then paid special close attention to how Jade handled the Omega Metroid.

After a few minutes of deciding… Ozpin knew what he had to do.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Nyx, Iris, Xena and Jade had walked into Ozpin's office after partying at the Smash Mansion for a few hours as he had texted them from before, but let them enjoy their party for a few hours.

"So… you have fought remarkably well." Ozpin complimented.

"Yeah, we sure have." Jade chuckled.

"Indeed and while you were testing over at the Smash Mansion, I was busy examining your every move in this office during your tests and I believe you four are perfect for becoming a team, but I've been having trouble deciding on who to have as the team leader. As of today, I have made my decision."

The four girls looked at each other before looking at him in anticipation.

"As of today…" He pulled up a screen with their figures on top. "Jade, Iris, Nyx, Xena… from this day forward, you will work together as Team JINX led by... Jade Gadd."

Jade looked at him in surprise. "Me? Why me?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, if you think about it, no one, besides Samus, has lived to tell the tale of the ill encounters of these Metroid creatures. An Omega Metroid, to be exact. From what I've been told, people would flee in terror over that thing, but not you. You stood your ground and even though Samus came to help you at that moment, you did everything you could to try and stop it. That… is what a true leader is. Fearless and determined to win the fight. You didn't run, you decided to fight at that moment, putting your life on the line when you knew it was going to be a losing battle."

"I… I never really thought of it like that."

"Let's not forget about that time where you stood up for your grandfather over a certain tyrannical head of the Schnee Dust Company."

"How could I forget…?" Jade rolled her eyes at the mention of the man as Ozpin chuckled at this.

"Well… what do you say, Jade? Are you willing to be a team leader?"

Jade smiled. "Yeah… I'm willing to give it a shot."

Ozpin chuckled. "That is what I want to hear."

Nyx chuckled. "Well now… seems we're in for quite the adventure." She said.

"Yeah, we sure are." Iris nodded.

"Well now, shall we go tell the others?" Xena asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So you mean to tell me that you guys went on this crazy adventure with these teenagers _and_ some Italian Plumbers?" An unknown man asked.

"Yup! It was a craaaazy adventure, Wash. Man, I wish we could do that again."

"Tucker, I don't think we'll go back there." Grif said. "No matter how much I don't want to go back to that stupid box canyon."

"Hey guys!" Caboose walked over to them. "This shiny star is acting up."

"Caboose?! You kept that Power Star all this time?!" Tucker asked.

"Yup! And it's acting kinda funny…"

"Let me take a look there." Sarge grabbed the Power Star and looked at it. "Don't know why it's so blinding. Maybe we just need a good punch." Sarge said, punching the Star… and at that moment, everyone was enveloped in a bright powerful light.

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" Peach squealed and hugged team JINX. "This is so exciting!"

"It sure is!" Ruby exclaimed. "We gotta do something to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Yang nodded.

"Uh… guys?" Pyrrha tried to get their attention.

"Ooooh, we need to bake a cake!" Peach exclaimed. "One of everyone's favorite flavors! What are your favorites?"

"Oooh, I like strawberry." Jade said.

"Guys!"

"Surprise me." Iris said.

"Ohohoho… I'm more of a rocky road kind of gal!" Nyx grinned.

"Mint Chocolate Chip!" Xena giggled.

"GUYS!"

"What!" Nora asked Pyrrha. "What is it?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but… do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yang asked.

"Listen." She said as they closed their eyes.

"…What's that music?" Luigi wondered.

 **BGM: Warthog Song (Red vs Blue)**

They turned to the source of the music, as it was coming from Toad Town. It was coming really fast before they jumped over a small hill and jumped over them as a few Warthogs landed on the ground, and then a familiar red armored shotgun lover turned the song off.

 **End BGM**

"Told ya they'd love the song!" Sarge said.

"Riiiiight…" Grif grumbled.

"My goodness!" E. Gadd exclaimed in surprise.

"What the… guys? What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"We came back! Yay!" Caboose said and spotted JINX. "Yay! More friends!"

"So… what'd we miss?" Church asked.

"It's… a long story." Yang said.

"Try us."

* * *

 _One long explanation later, and then the Reds and Blues had their side of the story explained…_

"So, this is Agent… Washington?" Ruby asked.

"Yup. Just try not to get on his bad side, he's a bit insane, but don't tell him I said that." Church said while Washington was shaking the Power Star.

"C'mon, c'mon! Take us back!" Washington demanded the Power Star to do. But as if the universe hates him, or at least the one he was unfamiliar with, the Power Star got out of his hands, and went flying back to the castle. "NO!"

"Aww… there goes my friend." Caboose pouted.

"So, I guess we're back to doing shenanigans with you." Tucker said.

"…What did I get myself into?" Washington sweatdropped.

"Something awesome, that's what!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Regresa mientras todavia puedas." (Turn back while you still can.) Lopez said.

"Exactly, Lopez! It's gonna be fun again!" Sarge said, as Lopez facepalmed.

Jade felt her scroll buzz as she opened it up and saw that Ozpin had a mission for them. "Guys, we have a mission."

"Already?" Iris asked. "Well, I suppose the cake can wait."

"See you later!" Jade said as the four of them took off to Beacon.

E. Gadd chuckled. "Ah, my granddaughters already grown up." He said as he started walking off. "I'll be in my lab. See ya!" He waved.

"See ya." Tucker said. "…Soooo, cake?"

"Oh right this way!" Peach said as they all went into the castle for cake.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

E. Gadd hummed to himself, working on a device in a dim but gentle light when there was a knock on his door as he opened it up. Unfortunately, E. Gadd couldn't make it out who it was considering it was a new moon out and he had a dimly lit room. "Who are you, youngster?"

"Mario."

"Ah, Mario! Do you wish to come in?"

"No. It is rather urgent. I desire something… creative to help me defeat the Mario Bro-, uh, I mean fath- I mean Bowser."

"Something creative? My boy… I have just the thing for you!" E. Gadd said as he walked toward the dim room and then gave him some kind of paintbrush. "I call this the Magic Brush. It'll make any drawings come to life."

"Thank you, old man."

"Anytime, my boy!" E. Gadd chuckled as he closed the door as Mario suddenly turned into a pudgy Koopaling.

"Father… I have something from the strange old man."

 _"Excellent work, Junior! Now… there's something else that needs to be done. We need to find someplace that will tarnish Mario's good name!"_

"Don't worry, I'll find a good spot where Mario's name will be ruined forever." He said and then hung up.

* * *

"Sire… you think this is a good idea? I mean, with this lie that you told him earlier…" General Guy said.

"Don't worry… I won't let him realized that she's not really his mother." Bowser chuckled and then got a call. "Hello? …Uh-huh… Isle Delfino, you say? Uh-huh… perfect. See you soon." He said and then hung up. "Torchwick! Neo! We're leaving!"

"Alright! Where are we going?" Roman asked.

"To some island where we will take down Mario and RWBY for good." Bowser smirked.

* * *

 **Let's do a one shot, I said... it won't be a long one, I said! Ugh... why do I jinx myself...  
**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot because now, we have a new team! And more Smashers! More Assist Trophies, and even new stages and the Reds and Blues are back!**

 **Next story is... well, something fun in the sun, if you can call it fun. Hehehehe.**

 **Anyway, something i've never done before, here are the bios for team JINX!**

 **Also, I saw Avengers: Infinity War last night. I don't like Marvel anymore... ;-;**

* * *

 **Nyx Shadow**

Age: 17

Appearance: Has long wavy silver hair with brown streaks in it that goes down to the small of her back. She has chocolate brown eyes, wears brown leather armor with silver trim in combat for protection and maneuverability, with a pair of black thigh high boots that has clips for her crossbows. She wears a belt that has a holster for her pistol and knife, and pouches for ammo and some various other gadgets. Her symbol (Two crossed arrows over a Boo mouth.) is the belt buckle. Black elbow length leather gloves cover her hands, with her symbol on the back of said gloves in brown. Around her neck is a thick black scarf that wraps around her neck and goes down to her knees when standing up, with her symbol sewn into the end of the scarf.

Residence: The Mushroom Kingdom

Team: JI **N** X

Personality: Very studious but enjoys puns. Does not embarrass easily but when she does she gets in a huge rage not many can stop. Has a good eye for detail.

Weapon: Wields a pair of hand crossbows that connect to her boots (Think of the weapons used by Linkle from Hyrule Warriors to see how they look). If she needs to be up close, she carries a combat knife and back up pistol attached to her hips. The combat knife has a jagged edge and is equipped with a stun feature. When she stabs someone with it, she can unleash a nasty shock into them, and the butt of the knife acts as a stun gun as well. The pistol uses Ice Dust rounds for freezing enemies in place so she can get some distance on them. The pouches on her belt contain some back up solutions such as bear traps that set themselves up to keep enemies in place, caltrops to slow down anyone who walks over them, and trip wire that cannot be seen unless you are directly looking for it for setting up various other traps that can be put together on the spot and need something to trigger them.

Semblance : Super sensory. Is able to focus her senses to be able to detect others in a large radius. The bigger the Radius the more strain it puts on her, but she can manage 100 feet no problem constantly for days at a time. Her Semblance enables her to warn her team of anything approaching them as well as set up likely traps to help corral the enemy into the location her team needs them to be.

Debut: Super RWBY World

Backstory: Nyx was born on the outskirts of the Forever Forest near the Gusty Gulch where her family was constantly tormented by Boos. She often went with her father, hunting in the Forest where she became a really good shot with crossbows, as well as being very athletic and learning how to set up traps for animals and people who mean her and her family harm. When not spending time with her father, she was with her mother who brought home many books for her and was home schooled and became very curious when it comes to books, often reading many fictional works. One day her family was scammed by the Wario Bros and they lost the rights to the land their home was on and had to move to Toad Town. She went to the local club where they held comedy hours, and soon had a great appreciation of comedy and bad puns. She was eventually selected in a contest due to her aim and tracking skills to be one of the first people from the Mushroom Kingdom to go to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Xena Ayami**

Age: 17

Appearance: Red hair with a pink streak on the front, black skull earrings, reddish pinkish eyes, a lavender shirt with a Bob-omb in the front and on the back, it had "Ticking time bomb" with the words having a fiery aura around them, ripped up purple shorts with flaming red skulls around it. Different colored rings on her fingers.

Personality: Bit of a flirt, loose cannon, dangerous when pissed off, extremely reckless... like... more reckless than Nora. Friendly to those she trusts. Bit of a sadist. Bit of a split personality between good and evil, unpredictable

Residence: Mushroom Kingdom

Team: JIN **X**

Weapon: Paintball Gun/Katana

Semblance: Evil Personality: Destructive. Good Personality: Utility

Notes: Xena is more of a loose cannon and tends to go a bit crazy. She goes between her good and evil personalities and when she goes totally evil, her teammates will do anything to make her snap out of it and when she does, she is largely embarrassed. Even though she's unpredictable and tends to go crazy on occasion, she's totally a good friend to those that she trusts and is fun to have around, even though she's kind of a sadist on occasion.

Debut: Super RWBY 64

Backstory: Raised in a small home near Bob-Omb Battlefield, she loved the Bob-omb Buddies very much as she used to go around and play with them. Until one day when a certain Bob-omb named King Bob-Omb decided to declare war on the Bob-Omb buddies, things got pretty dicey really fast since the other Bob-ombs didn't like the Bob-Omb Buddies that much, but they tolerated them until King Bob-omb declared war. It was then that one day during the war between the Bob-Ombs, King Bob-omb fired a King Bill on the Bob-omb Village that destroyed everything and everyone, except for Xena who her parents shielded her from the blast, leaving her the only survivor as she was absolutely horrified from it from the result. It was also then that something snapped inside her and caused her to go on a violent and evil rage, killing the Bob-Omb enemies and proceeding to deal with King Bob-Omb, but unfortunately... the battle was cut short when King Bob-Omb grabbed her and threw her very far, and ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Now an orphan, living on the streets and having a violent personality, she would constantly steal, beat up or anything to survive since no one would take her... and she was thrown in jail for a few times. When she got out again and began to do more crimes again, Dr. Toadley discovered her and thought it would be best to talk to her, despite the danger. After a period of discussion, he thought it'd be best to take her under his wing and have her take intense therapy sessions.

The therapy sessions... kind of worked for it seemed to work, but also backfired, giving her a good and evil split personality as Dr. Toadley thought it'd be a good idea to keep her under constant surveilance... until one night, she had enough of Dr. Toadley and ran away, proceeding to live off the streets once again... until one day when Ozpin visited the Mushroom Kingdom and discovered her and knew that she had lots of potential, so he took her to Remnant where he would train her (Scolding her when her evil personality kicks into high gear) and giving her a weapon that she likes until he knew that she was ready to enroll in Beacon Academy where she meets her fellow teammates, and Ozpin gives the team name JINX.

Ever since, Xena has become friends with her fellow classmates and became best friends with Nora and when her evil personality kicks in, anyone who is near her will do anything they can to knock her into her senses. Unfortunately, when no one is nearby and she's in her evil persona, she picks on poor Luigi in the Mushroom Kingdom until Mario gives her a well-placed hammer to her head to have her snap out of it.

* * *

 **Iris Icaria**

Age: 17

Appearance: Has blue eyes and brown hair going down to her back. Her outfit consists of a one piece armor covered in thick leather with a studded mudflap on the front and back, with a gold lining separating the torso from the stomach and has a pair of brown and gold cuffs on her wrists. Attached to the armor is a loincloth type skirt. Her boots are a bronze-brown color, and a pair of greaves and knee-pads covers the knees on the front. She also possesses two bronze shoulder pads.

Underneath her armor is a skin-tight navy undershirt and shorts. She also has a gold necklace in the shape of a bird head and wings with three blue jewels, one in the head and wings each. The shape of the necklace is her symbol.

Personality: A bit of a hot head and tends to get in fights. Sometimes bit hesitant to open to others due to being complete strangers at first. Cares about her team, but won't hesitate to hurt them when things get out of control, like when she hits Xena on the head to knock her out of her evil personality. Only one capable of easily stopping Nyx her rage mode with a knock on the head to knock her out, as well as the only one that Evil Xena is afraid of. The only normal/sane member of the team besides Jade. Also has a big appetite, especially for meat. Just don't talk about her weight.

Residence: An island near the Mushroom Kingdom

Team: J **I** NX

Weapon: The sword has a blue handle and a golden crossguard with wing decorations. The blade is double edged but with a gold middle and a gold laurel leaf decoration in the middle of the blade.

In gun mode the handle shifts so that it is made for a firearm, the wings on the bottom of the crossguard open to reveal the trigger and cartridge storage to insert a magazine. The tip of the blade opens up to reveal the gold middle of the blade to be a barrel for the gun.

Semblance: Iris' Semblance allows her to focus her eyesight to the point that she can see even the smallest details that others would miss, enabling her to aim at these weaknesses and take advantage of them. She can also see others as silhouettes surrounded by an aura of their color, like with team RWBY in an aura of red, white, black and yellow.

Debut: Super RWBY 64

Backstory: Iris lives in a village on an island far from the Mushroom Kingdom, and the only area in said Kingdom that is populated by Grimm, but no flying or swimming types. Her family has been the leaders of the village for generations, coming from her mother's side. Her mother, Beryl Athena, is the current chief and her father, Shiro Icaria, is charge of protecting the village with her uncle, Kuro Icaria, who is also the head of teaching the younger residents to fight. As tradition Iris is next in line to become chief of the village, something that she is very proud of. At least she was until a certain event.

 ***Spoilers! Skip if you wish to remain unspoiled***

Iris came along with her uncle and his son, Daedalus Icaria, on a group scouting mission to take out a pack of Grimm causing trouble for the past few weeks, but something went terribly wrong when they encountered the pack.

They were not expecting the mysterious new Grimm that was leading the pack.

During the battle, Kuro and Daedalus were overwhelmed by the mystery Grimm's strength while the rest dealt with the pack's numbers, and Iris was the only one close enough to save them, but she couldn't decide on whether to save her uncle or his son. Kuro made the choice for her, and that was to save his son. So by the time they helped Kuro, he was critically injured. While the battle resulted with many injured, Kuro ended up having his legs paralyzed. His legs were fortunately not too paralyzed that he had to remove them and he managed to get some special leg braces to walk again, but he wasn't good at fighting as he used to be.

Kuro never blamed Iris for what happened, telling her she made the right choice, but Daedalus was furious at Iris for not saving his father. The relationship became rocky between the cousins since then, with Daedalus upset at Iris for what happened, and Iris even agreeing, blaming herself for the failure of the mission and beginning to doubt herself being a leader.

What was worse was that the mystery Grimm was still alive, having left the island after the event.

 ***Spoilers end***

Iris was eventually selected to apply in Beacon Academy due to her fighting skills, and being the only one with experience with the Grimm, along with her soon-to-be fellow teammates. And it is here that Ozpin gives the team name JINX.

* * *

 **Jade Gadd**

Age: 17

Appearance: Bright green eyes, has long green hair with the lower that goes down to her waist. She wears a black shirt with a Boo being sucked into a Poltergust and in the back, it has a few Orange Ghosts seeming like they're shaking hands. She wears ripped up short jeans with her knees exposed, showing a visible scar on her right knee, as well as wearing black boots. There is a belt that's also with the jeans that can hold the Poltergust, which also serves as a mechanic belt (To carry if she needs to fix her weapon and prepare for any situation).

Personality: Calm and collected, social, knowledgeable, smart, observant, one of the only two sane members along Iris. Loves to lead the group on quest for hunting Grimm and monsters, loves to explore and try new things, create things, solve problems, and she loves making friends with anyone, even supernatural beings. Can get emotional when her parents are mentioned or King Boo, pulls out a notepad and writes them down at the most inopportune times.

Residence: Mushroom Kingdom

Team: **J** INX

Weapon: She uses a black modified Poltergust capable of firing off Dust attacks, similar to how it can use the 3 Elements in the first Luigi's Mansion, with the dark-light device modified to be a basic UV Light as well as it's normal function, and the flash light could fire off laser.

Jade also has a ghost tracking device that she made, that allows her to detect Ghosts.

Semblance: Phase through attacks, but she can get tired if used too much.

Debut: JNPR's Mansion

History: Jade Gadd was born in Mushroom Kingdom, near where E. Gadd lives, a location called Boo Woods, and developed an interest in Ghosts while living with her parents, who solve any Ghost Problems that happen there. She was raised by her grandfather after losing her parents in an unknown incident, which was later revealed to be caused by King Boo.

It happen when Jade was still young. Jade was dropped off at a friend's house while her parents went to go take care of a Ghost problem that involved a haunted house (not the mansion). As they went towards the house, ready to kick some Ghost butt, they found King Boo by himself as they proceed to fight him. However, just when the battle was turning epic, it suddenly turns into an ambush with a lot of Boos; It turned out that King Boo lured them there into a trap, so they proceed to try and fight the Boos off, giving King Boo enough time to charge up his attack, and once his crown is fully charged up, he unleashed lightning bolts on the two, petrifying them on the spot and then he has one of the Boos to go and steal their souls.

Word soon got to Jade that her parents were kidnapped by King Boo. She quickly hurried to the haunted house where she found King Boo and her petrified parents, much to her horror. She vows to get them back, not knowing what the Boos just did to them. However, she underestimated King Boo during their fight and is easily overwhelmed. A Boo bit down on Jade's leg to hold her down (hence the scar) while King Boo attempts to petrify her as well, but luckily, E. Gadd came in at the right time and sucked up the Boo and takes Jade out of there, which made King Boo angry but laughs it off. "Next time you come here, you won't be so lucky!" He laughs as all the other Boos laugh as well.

To this day, Jade vowed revenge on King Boo and hopes to finish him off one day.

While growing up under the care of E. Gadd, he showed her cool stuff as she grew up, getting her into mechanics, and training her to become a great ghost problem solver like her parents in preparation her for that fated battle with King Boo and rescuing her parents. After learning about Beacon through her grandfather, Jade eventually began to train on how to becomes a huntress while developing the desire explore, with the help of E. Gadd, who eventually got Jade apply to Beacon with the help of Professor Ozpin (one of the few people who knew about what happen to Jade's parents), where she met her future teammates and friends.

* * *

 **And with that... take care!**


End file.
